


Last Friday Night

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 24 hour ice cream parlor, Angst, Angst fic, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Songfic, and a little bit of fluff, angst and just angst, but i like oihina so yeahh, does that even exist, first fic woohoo, i have an exam the day after 2morrrow help, idk what, it can be anything you want, its not really about oihina cuz no names are mentioned, this turned into a sad fic fml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)- Katy Perry





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> ITS MY FIRST FIC WOOHOO PLUS I HAVE AN EXAM COMING UP WOOHOO FML. Comment some stuff if you want more woot woot. Plus i hate quotev.

Last Friday Night

\- - - -

 

Last Friday Night

We stayed up late not caring for our parents that were asleep. You first came up with the idea of it. Of course, I was ecstatic to go out with you. We went to the arcade and played games until you were tired at losing every time. I laughed at the way your cheeks would puff when you lose. The way your stunning eyes glared at me made me almost faint there. 

Last Friday Night

We went to an ice cream parlor that opens 24 hours. I was surprised there was even one that was opened at late night. We talked about our day, likes and dislikes. I liked the way your eyes shone when you were talking. I saw a little bit of ice cream on the left corner of your soft looking lips. I used my hand to wipe it away and saw the pink tint crawling up to your cheeks. Watching how you stuttered words while blushing was cute. Your skin was so soft I wish I can touch it again. 

Last Friday Night

I followed you to the nearest park there. The way you pulled my hand enthusiastically makes me blush even more I hoped you didn't see it. We rested ourselves on a bench and I tried so hard not to hold hands with you. You looked like you wanted to say something so I asked what was it. When you confessed to me right on the spot I, too, was flustered. You looked so cute so I lunged at you without care. Our lips connected as I heard a small gasp coming from you. We slowly made out and when I glanced to the left, I saw the sun rising. Your hair seems to shimmer because of the sun's rays. We watched the sun rise together until I felt something on my right shoulder. You were asleep and I thought it was cute the way you leaned onto me. 

Last Friday Night

It was the night that I loved the most as our other dates were all made when the sun was up. It was the night that I will cherish the most. I wish I had said thank you when I had the chance. I wish I had said that I loved the way you kissed me passionately on that night. I wish I had said that I loved the way you snuggled into me when you fell asleep. I wish I said all of that when I was with you. I wish my tears did not rush out of my eyes today. All I want is to be with you until death but then, you went first without telling me. Even though you wont hear this I wanted to say "Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier... I'm sorry..."

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my art account on instagram to see gays: @tsookieshima_


End file.
